Mantan
by Ryo Amai
Summary: Apakah Naruto dan Hinata akan kembali walau sudah menjadi mantan?


Naruto (c) Masashi Kishimoto

Tidak ada keuntungan finansial yang diperoleh dari pembuatan fanfiksi ini. Tidak ada unsur humor di dalamnya. Alternative Universe. Out of character

.

.

 **Mantan**

Naruto melepaskan helmnya setelah memarkirkan motornya di parkiran dekat gedung UKM. Ia hendak menuju UKM pramuka, tapi urung, karena berpapasan dengan seseorang yang sudah dua tahun tak dijumpainya. Seseorang yang ternyata Hinata itu sedang berjalan dari gedung UKM entah hendak ke mana, lalu berhenti di depan Naruto. Bukan sengaja, tapi Hinata juga terkejut dan membeku tak dapat berjalan, sama seperti Naruto.

Naruto mendrama, ia merasa lidahnya kelu, dunianya terhenti, hanya ada suara dadanya yang berdegup kencang.

Hinata pun terlihat membuka mulutnya, hendak berbicara, tapi tak ada suara yang keluar.

"Itu..." Akhirnya suara Hinata terdengar. Ia menyelipkan anak rambut ke belakang telinganya. Naruto memerhatikan dan keterkejutannya bertambah karena rambut Hinata yang dipotong pendek. "Halo." Hinata menyapa kaku.

"Hai." Naruto tak kalah kaku.

"Baru datang?" Hinata bertanya karena waktu menunjukan pukul satu siang.

"Iya, hari ini aku tak ada kelas."

Hinata mengangguk-angguk. "Sekarang mau ke mana?"

"A-aku mau ke UKM pramuka."

"Oh. Kau masih aktif di pramuka walau sudah lulus dari SMA." Hinata menunduk, tak berani menatap wajah Naruto.

Naruto tersenyum tipis. "Aku memang suka pramuka sejak SD. Kau tahu itu."

Hinata memberanikan diri menatap mata biru Naruto. "Iya, aku tahu." Ia tersenyum. "Aku tak mungkin melupakan itu."

Naruto yang masih duduk di motornya melebarkan senyum. "Sudah lama kita tak bertemu. Padahal hanya berbeda fakultas."

Hinata mengangguk. "Dua tahun."

Naruto tak lekas menyahut. Ia melihat setumpuk kertas di pelukan Hinata.

"Kau sendiri, habis dari UKM?" Naruto menunjuk jalan menuju gedung UKM.

Hinata mengikuti arah telunjuk Naruto. Mengeratkan pelukannya pada barang bawaannya. "Iya."

"UKM apa yang kau ikuti?" Naruto bertanya antusias.

"Aku tak mengikuti UKM. Aku mengambil ini dari temanku yang ada di gedung UKM."

Naruto mendesah kecewa. "Jadi sekarang kau hendak ke mana?"

"Aku ada kelas selepas ini."

"Oh, begitu."

Lalu sunyi, tak ada yang memilih bersuara atau beranjak.

"Ya sudah, aku harus-"

"Hinata." Naruto memotong cepat. "Kau ada acara setelah kelas?"

Hinata diam, lalu menggeleng.

"Ada warung ramen baru di belakang kampus. Mau coba?"

Hinta tersenyum lebar, "boleh."

Naruto tersenyum tak kalah lebar, dadanya terasa lega. Walau sudah menjadi mantan ternyata ia bisa mengajak Hinata makan ramen seperti dulu.

Naruto menyeruput mienya yang begitu panjang hingga terdengar suara yang membuat Hinata tertawa.

"Kau tak berubah yah, Naruto- _kun_."

Naruto mengelap ujung bibirnya dari cipratan kuah ramen. "Maaf-maaf, aku terlalu bersemangat."

Hinata masih tertawa.

"Habisnya sudah lama aku tak makan ramen bersama orang lain."

"Kenapa?" Hinata memiringkan kepalanya.

"Semenjak kita putus."

Hinata tersentak. Ia tak menyangka Naruto akan membahas persoalan ini.

"Aku tak tahu mengapa, tapi hambar rasanya jika harus makan dengan yang lain, bukan denganmu."

Hinata mengeratkan genggaman pada sumpitnya.

"Aku pernah membaca sebuah kalimat, bahwa cinta semasa SMA adalah kisah terindah yang sulit tuk dilupakan." Naruto menghela napas. "Dan aku merasakannya."

Hinata mengarahkan pandangannya pada Naruto yang tengah menunduk menatap ramen. "Aku tak tahu jika sekarang kau suka membaca. Padahal saat sekolah dulu membaca adalah kelemahanmu."

Naruto mengangkat kepalanya, menoleh pada Hinata.

"Aku yakin kalimat tadi bukan dari sebuah buku, tapi dari persepsimu sendiri."

Hinata mengaduk ramennya lalu memakannya sebelum dingin.

"Hinata." Naruto memandang Hinata lamat-lamat. "Ayo kita kembali lagi."

Hinata diam, sedetik ia menghentikan kunyahannya lalu melanjutkan kembali dengan pelan.

"Aku tak bisa melupakanmu."

Hinata menoleh setelah menelan ramennya. Ia menatap mata biru mantan kekasihnya. Mata itu penuh ketulusan. Tulus menunggu cintanya kembali. Tulus mengharapkan cintanya kembali. Entah sudah berapa rindu yang telah dipikulnya. Mengharap pertemuan ini datang dan meraih cintanya.

Hinata tak bisa mengelak bahwa ia juga ingin kembali pada Naruto. Tapi ada alasan lain yang mengharuskannya menolak permintaan Naruto.

"Naruto- _kun_ , kau tahu kan apa alasanku memutuskanmu setelah acara perpisahan sekolah waktu itu?"

Naruto tak menjawab.

"Aku tak bisa kembali padamu." Hinata merasa itu adalah kalimat terkejam yang ia ucapkan untuk orang yang mencintainya. Dan ia cintai.

"Tapi itu hanya alasan kan?"

Hinata menghela napas. "Semester depan aku akan pindah ke kampus impianku di Inggris. Aku akan menggapai cita-citaku. Bukan di sini-memang seharusnya tahun kemarin, tapi ada masalah. Dan kita akan berpisah, jauh."

"Tapi apa salahnya jika kita berhubungan jarak jauh. Sekarang sudah ada alat yang bisa menghapuskan jarak di dunia ini." Naruto mengacungkan _handphone_ yang ia letakkan di sebelah mangkuknya. "Tak perlu lagi surat-menyurat yang butuh waktu lama dalam pengirimannya."

Hinata menggeleng. "Kau tak mengerti, Naruto- _kun_. Ketika aku sudah berada di sana, perbedaan akan jelas terlihat."

"Perbedaan?"

"Kita berbeda dunia," Hinata berucap pelan. "Dunia kita berbeda. Kau bisa lihat dari keluarga kita."

Naruto melebarkan matanya, menahan napasnya lalu mengeluarkannya perlahan. Bahunya turun teratur. Tangannya lemas di atas meja. Ia lalu menunduk menatap ramennya, sudah tak berselera lagi tuk memakannya.

"Maaf. Aku tahu ini kejam. Tapi kenyataan memang selalu kejam." Hinata mencoba meraih tangan Naruto. Lalu menggenggamnya dan mengelusnya. Menenangkannya.

Naruto diam. Bahkan pandangannya kosong. Sudah pasrah dengan takdirnya.

Hari itu berakhir begitu saja. Membawa luka, membawa derita. Teman Naruto cakap, ia harus segera berpaling hati daripada bermuram durja berlebih-lebih. Tapi ia tak bisa. Biar saja waktu membawanya, memilihkannya tempat berlabuh tuk hatinya. Terbawa arus kesibukan hingga ia lupa siapa pujaan hati pertamanya. Berdoa saja karena Tuhan tahu yang terbaik untuknya. Terbaik untuk laki-laki macam Naruto yang ternyata sukar _move on_ dari mantannya. []

.

.

 **Teruntuk mantan gebetan dan mantan ketua OSIS**

.

.

a/n: Saya mohon maaf karena menghapus cerita multichap yang berjudul Jingga. Saya sudah tidak berniat melanjutkannya karena ide dan feelnya sudah hilang. Maaf. Dan semoga cerita NaruHina ini bisa menjadi permohonan maaf dan pengganti dari Jingga. (Karena sebenarnya Jingga adalah projek tanpa persiapan, file cerita awal juga sudah hilang karena ditulis tangan). Sekali lagi saya minta maaf. Dan semoga kalian suka dengan ini.

Review?


End file.
